togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru
Takeru (猛) is a one-eyed youth participating in Igura with an extreme passion to win, no matter what it takes. He used to be a member of Bl@ster (RAY district). Personality Takeru will do whatever it takes to fight his way up and earn status and money so he can live comfortably with his family. He is cunning and resourceful, though he tends to take risks that easily get him into a lot of trouble. He is quick to anger, and despises anyone he thinks has had a better hand in life than him. Appearance Takeru has blue hair and light brown/amber eyes. His right eye covered with a black eyepatch. He wears a leather jacket with metal studs, leather pants, a yellow scarf, and a Union Jack printed shirt. He also wears a metal cross necklace and his Igura tag. Abilities Takeru is a skilled fighter who excelled in Bl@ster before he dropped out. He knows how to handle and fight with knives. Relationships Akira - Rivals. Takeru hates Akira for stealing away his chance at the Bl@ster prize money, and for getting to live a comfortable life out of poverty. Takeru refers to him as "Lost," which was Akira's Bl@ster alias. Keisuke - Rivals. They meet at Takeru's first appearance in the game. Later on, Takeru is killed by him. Yukari - Adopted sister. His younger sister, whom he cares for deeply. In the Game History Takeru's adopted parents were very kind to him and his sister, but they lived in poverty. His mother soon became addicted to drugs, and his father became a shell of who he once was. Determined to take care of his younger sister, Takeru started fighing in Bl@ster to earn prize money. After his mother is taken away to a "rehabilitation center," where she'll never come back from, Takeru quits Bl@ster and puts his sister in the care of their neighbor to go off and fight in Igura and defeat Il Re so they can stop living in poverty. Common Route Takeru's first appearance is an ambush on Keisuke, who had just joined Igura. He steals Keisuke's tag, provoking Akira to fight him. They are fairly evenly matched. Akira catches Takeru's ball chain with his knife, dumping his tags and the metal cross he wears onto the ground. Takeru becomes enraged, but loses interest in the battle, only stopping to pick up the cross and take one last swing at Akira before running off. Akira picks up the tags he carelessly left behind. Later on, while being chased by the executioners for stealing tags, Takeru grabs Akira as he runs past and drags him along, telling him he has something he needs to ask him. They run through narrow alleyways, getting lost in the process, and eventually end up hiding in a dumpster. Once the executioners give up on their chase, they climb out, and Takeru demands Akira return his tags. Akira is apprehensive about doing so, which provokes Takeru into screaming at him that he's breaking the rules. Akira finds it ironic, but asks if the cross he took instead of his tags is really important to him. Takeru reluctantly reveals that the cross belonged to his younger sister, and Akira agrees to give him his tags back. Takeru asks him if he's from the CFC, taking Akira's silence as affirmation. He then says he remembers that him as Lost from Bl@ster, and that his real name is Akira. Akira is surprised that he knows that, since few people knew his real name. Takeru explains that he was once a rather successful Bl@ster fighter, but he had to drop out when "family problems" got in the way. He explains further that he was in it for the cash, and asks Akira why he joined Igura when he had so much money from his wins back home. When Akira refuses to answer, Takeru becomes enraged, and they begin to fight. The fight is cut short, however, by the arrival of Rin and Keisuke. Takeru flees before they see him. After Keisuke runs off from the hotel, the story focus shifts to Takeru. He had just tried to steal tags from a man he had met up with at Meal of Duty and had agreed to have sex with, but had to flee when the executioners caught him in the act. While angrily brooding, he notices a ghost-like figure approaching him. The stranger stares at him silently, scaring him, and he suddenly finds himself too terrified to move. The stranger caresses his face and tells him not to be afraid. Takeru finds himself entranced; the stranger offers him all-surpassing power, then quickly disappears. Takeru wonders if the man was ever there at all, but then finds a glass ampoule of Line in his hand. A flashback of Takeru's past commences: his "family", who was not biologically related to him, accepted him and treated him and his adopted sister better than any family could have. However, they lived in poverty; his mother became addicted to drugs and self-mutilation, and his father became a severely depressed, lifeless creature that did nothing but work for daily wages. Takeru joined Bl@ster to win some extra money, but was too distracted by his mother's worsening condition and eventually dropped out. His mother is taken away to a "rehabilitation center;" in reality, it is a concentration camp where drug addicts and the mentally ill go and never return from. Surrounded by despair, Takeru left his sister in the care of his neighbor and joined Igura, in hopes of defeating Il Re and collecting the spoils. The flashback ends. Takeru looks back down at the ampoule, noticing that it is a 50% concentration. Remembering Akira's face, and how he had probably never experienced starvation or been ill-treated by the government, Takeru vows to show him the suffering he has faced, and downs the drug. He begins hallucinating back to when he said goodbye to Yukari, before he left for Bl@ster. Takeru promises he'll work hard to win a better life for them, and that he will return. Yukari then gives him the metal cross that their mother gave to her for good luck. Some time later, Takeru waits in Meal of Duty, where everyone has been massacred (though not by him), and shortly after, corners Akira there. Akira notices the difference in Takeru's demeanor and asks if he used Line, to which Takeru responds that he did and doesn't care. the begin fighting, and Takeru quickly overpowers Akira. He offers him Line, saying that it'd make the fight more interesting and give Akira a fighting chance, but Akira refuses, asking him if he understands what Line will do to him. This enrages Takeru even more, who begins screaming about his mother, how Akira has never experienced oppression, and how he could even defeat Il Re with this power. He knocks Akira to the ground and begins choking him, telling Akira to beg for his life. Takeru becomes even more angry when he sees the pitying look Akira is giving him, and then asks if he's ever "tasted the humiliation of being fucked by a man." He tells Akira about how he had to sell himself for money, and how much he hated it. Takeru then begins licking Akira's cheek and suggests he give Akira a taste of how horrible it is. After Akira is suitably disgusted, Takeru tells him that he wasn't going to, since it makes him feel sick. Takeru ends up biting Akira lip, ingesting some of his blood. Suddenly, Takeru begins choking and screaming, releasing Akira, who quickly runs away. Takeru tries to follow him, but the pain and spasms slow him down. While fantasizing about torturing Akira, someone grabs him from behind, shocking him since he had not noticed a presence. Finding himself unable to move under the pressure of the person's grip, he turns around and recognizes the person. Takeru tries to swing at his captor, but they catch his fist and break his hand. Takeru is astonished by their power, and asks "What are you?" The person does not respond, and breaks Takeru's other hand. Takeru falls to the ground and begins trembling in fear. The person takes a tremendously powerful grip on Takeru's head. Takeru begins hallucinating again. He imagines that Yukari is there, excited that he has come home. Takeru asks what she's doing there, and she tells him that she was there all along and that their parents are there too. All three of them are happy and smiling. Yukari tells him that all she needs in this world now is him, to which Takeru responds he needs to defeat Il Re first. Yukari tells him he already has, and her outstretched arms begin to overflow with ampoules of Line. Takeru is ecstatic, telling her that they'll never live in poverty again, and that she can have anything she wants. Yukari looks sad, telling him she never wanted toys or clothes, she just wanted Takeru to be with her. Confused, Takeru tells her that he is here now, and came back to be with all of them. Yukari starts to cry, and Takeru asks her what's wrong and tells her not to cry, that everything's fine. Then Takeru's skull is crushed and he dies, full of terror. In the Anime Takeru first appears in episode 3. Takeru tries to sneak an attack on Akira and Keisuke in order to steal Keisuke's tags. He holds Keisuke as hostage and grabs ahold of his tags. In the process of doing so, he is distracted by Keisuke and Akira strikes. Takeru's cross is ripped off by Akira's attack. He flees without realizing he has lost the cross, and returns for it later. When asked, he explains how it belonged to his sister. Takeru is next seen in episode 5. He stole a tag from a man by posing as a prostitute, but when he checks the tag in an alley, he recognizes the futility of his actions. Then Nano appears and gives him Line. In episode 6, Takeru takes the Line he was given. He then finds and fights Akira again. He almost defeats Akira, but he tastes Akira's blood, making him suffer from internal pain. He backs away from Akira and tries to calm himself down. Takeru is approached by Keisuke (who has taken Line as well) and is eventually killed. Keisuke takes his cross and goes to find Akira. Takeru's corpse is last seen in episode 7, during Arbitro's investigation of the massacre at Meal of Duty. An onlooker's description of what happened to Takeru is what tips off Arbitro about the connection to Project Nicole. In the Manga Takeru's story in the manga follows roughly the same path as the game and anime. The most notable difference in this adaption is that when Takeru takes Line, he too goes insane and begins killing indiscriminately in a similar manner as Keisuke. He kills the reformed Pesca Corsica and most of the people at the Hotel in chapter 11. In the manga, his madness is directly connected to the percentage of Line he took, which is the unusually high 50% (which comes from Nano, not Vischio). Motomi tells Akira that those who can survive such a high percentage are no longer human. His fight with Akira in chapter 16 is interrupted by Gunji. Takeru is tossed into a pit, but he survives to fight Akira at Meal of Duty in chapter 20. He remarks that he intended to destroy this neutral zone as he did the others, but someone else got there first (indicating the slaughter was done by Keisuke). In chapter 21, Takeru licks Akira's blood from his lip, suffers the incompatibility response to Line, and is killed by Keisuke while imagining his sister. Trivia * Takeru is one of only three characters in the game whose name is written in kanji. The kanji used for his name means "fierce" or "violent." Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters